Stardust and Lust
by Running With Fire
Summary: Back home from boarding school, the twins Roxas and Ventus make it back to find a welcome home party, and a certain ravenette he wanted to avoid. Island parties get crazy pretty fast and Ven finds himself maybe enjoying it too much. VaniVen ( Vanitas x Ventus ) Smut warning in chapters marked. May get a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas could only sigh at his twin. Trust Ventus to be excited about a sleepover. They weren't kids anymore so why was he so damn happy about it? He didn't drink and the odds of him sleeping with someone were next to zero. A party, yes they'd be sleeping there but a party is still not the same as a sleepover. Actually it seemed to be some sort of welcome back thing. The twins had been gone for about a year. A private boarding school had been their home and while Roxas had adjusted well Ventus was vibrating to be coming home to see their friends, to where everything was the same and safe. Well almost everything.

Just their luck as they pull up, the only person Ventus wasn't excited to see again was sitting on the step. The boys both scrunched up their noses in a nearly identical expression of distaste. Two sets of blue eyes narrowed at one pair of deep gold. They scowled at his smirk and looked away when he ran a hand through ebony spikes, a gesture they'd both learned meant he'd found his target for an evening of abuse. Vanitas just had to be smoking on the step didn't he? Dressed up in denim and a black dress shirt, the collar unbuttoned just enough to show off. The twins were dressed in simple t-shirts, Roxas' with a checker design, and Ventus' a band shirt from a group he'd become fond of.

Roxas at least just opened his door and decided to ignore the leering guy on the step. Ventus however was frozen in place. The bond fidgeted nervously while his twin sighed impatiently. He glanced back up at the ravenette and could see it on his face while he brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled slowly. The look of amusement in those eyes and that smirk. Vanitas must have missed his favourite person to torment and Ventus sunk down into the seat.

"Ventus come on it's just Van."

"Not until he goes away."

"You know he won't, he's seen you."

"I can dream can't I?"

Roxas opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a much lower voice. The tone was pleasant, falsely layered with sweetness.

"You two blondies know I CAN hear you right?"

"Hello Vanitas."

"Hey there Roxas. You need some assistance getting that scared little kitten out of your car? I can come hel-"

"THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!"

* * *

Ventus immediately jumped out of the car, grabbing his bags and purposefully keeping Roxas between him and the grinning demon on the porch. A dark chuckle mixed with the smoke he exhaled while the pair hurried passed. Ventus was so fun to tease. Not really worth pissing off the younger twin though. Roxas got down right nasty when he was angry. The 'demon' crushed the butt of his smoke against the wood beside him, flicking it away once it was out for sure. From the squeals inside he guessed his little brother had discovered his crush had made it to the party.

"ROXAS~! Oh and Ventus too! Welcome home!"

"Sora?! L-Let go!"

"Hey Sora!"

Vanitas chuckled again, getting up and eyeying the group from the doorway. Roxas captured in a hug, he'd probably need a crowbar to pry Sora's arms loose. Axel ruffling his hair and ignoring his pleas for rescue. Riku on the couch nearby, trying not to snort into his glass, Kairi with a video camera and... Ventus. Standing off to the side and watching. Now Vanitas wasn't the type to particularly care about people. In fact unless he wanted something from them he tended to ignore them entirely. People called him heartless, freak, evil. He used people. That's just how he was. Yet for some reason Ventus was an exception to the rule. Ven was just too damn fun to tease. Roxas was always the center of attention, he was the golden child who was smart, and skilled, and willful. Which left Ventus on the sideline, alone usually, and very easy prey.

* * *

Ventus stood nervously, still jittery after having to pass Vanitas outside. He was used to being set aside for Roxas. People noticed him through Roxas. He was Roxas' twin. That's how everyone saw him. Everyone but Vanitas. Which absolutely terrified him. Vanitas never showed any interest in anyone. Anyone but him. All throughout junior high Ventus was dogding him. He'd show up at his locker with a 'Hey there Ven.' Sit next to him in class and doodle obscene things right next to him. Write him rude and often suggestive notes. Ventus would have assumed it was something like a weird schoolboy crush if Vanitas also didn't love tormenting him.

One day his shoes went missing and he found them on the powerline outside (Vanitas was the only one in class that could throw that high). Another day it was his bag that had been emptied on the hallway floor. His notebooks scribbled in, his lunch vanished, all the contacts in his phone changed to 'bitch' and sent a mass text about how much he liked... Well something inappropriate he certainly didn't like! Why only him? Anyone else who Vani bothered only got hit, or cussed at, or threatened. Ventus would welcome getting the golden eyed man's demon treatment if it meant that whatever THIS was would stop. A year later and he was no better at facing that metalic gaze. Mulling the problem over in his head and holding a cup of alcohol he wasn't planning to drink. Around him the enthusiam continued, just moving without him like it always had. Unless his two best friends were there he was alone in the crowd, and actually content with that until he felt someone breathe against his ear.

* * *

Vanitas laughed as Ventus jumped, too busy thinking to notice when he'd been snuck up on, and now it was too late, a stronger pair of arms than the frail blond's had him trapped there and for a moment Ven's invisibility bubble was protecting them both from Roxas' spotlight among their friends. The blond could only shiver while more warm air ghosted passed his neck and ear, squirming to try and get some space between them but ultimately failing.

"Didn't you miss me Ventus?"

Ven only growled at the purring voice in his ear, Vani knew the answer to that. No amount of whispers in his ear would change how much Ventus wanted to be as far away from the older guy as possible. The voice purring in his ear was sending a rush of heat to his cheeks and he swallowed down the odd feeling of attraction Vanitas stirred in him. He didn't trust his voice to speak, especially hearing the older boy continue.

"I missed you..."

The tone lowered and Ven bit his lip nervously. If Vani made him squawk now then he'd be drawing attention to himself. He hated too much attention and especially while being cuddled by this asshole. Was Vanitas always this warm? He started to wonder weird things while the raven haired boy sent another breath down his neck.

"C'mon Ventus say something~"

"H-hello Vanitas."

A low chuckle in his ear along with the constriction of Van's arms signaled his approval of the obedience. Ventus knew better than to think it meant he'd be nice.

"It's sad isn't it.. All these friends and the only one who plays with you is the demon you hate."

"I don't hate you.."

"Oh?"

Was that a tinge of hope in his voice? Ventus had to be imagining it, this guy was a psychopath. He was sick of being held, and if he had to give Vanitas a taste of his own medicine to get free...

"That implies I care enough to feel anything towards you."

With a loud thud Ventus was suddenly on the floor and being stared at, drink spilled all over his lap and everyone staring with mixes of concern and curiosity. Vanitas had all but vanished, what the hell?

"S-sorry."

Ven mumbled out quietly, standing back up and cleaning up his mess. Roxas shot him a worried look but he pretended not to see. He didn't want to make anymore of it than he had to. Van had done that on purpose. Ventus smiled gratefully when Sora came over to help him, joking about how drunk he must be already. Brown spikes that looked so much like Vani's charcoal ones brushed his honey gold ones as they both bent to wipe up the liquor, the brothers looked so alike but were as different as night and day. He and Roxas weren't really alike but how did someone so nice have such an asshole for a brother?

* * *

Vanitas glared daggers at the door to his room as if he could burn a hole through it and disintegrate the whole damn party. Now why did Ventus have to say that? Last time he'd checked the fluffy boy had never had a tongue that sharp.

"Doesn't care enough to feel anything.. What a little shit."

As much as Vanitas was sulking he was also plotting. He would MAKE Ventus care. Somehow or another Ven wasn't going to leave without swallowing those words.


	2. Chapter 2

Ventus yelped in surprise as a pair of thick arms lifted him suddenly, alarm turning into amusement when everyone laughed at the brunette holding him up.

"Terra!"

"Yo Ven! Long time no see!"

His feet met the ground again and a long awaited hug crushed him against his best friend. Terra was like the big brother he'd never had. Mostly because he was older than Roxas and the other blond was a little shit anyway. As soon as he was released a gentler more motherly embrace surrounded him and he grinned at the blue haired girl smiling sweetly at him.

"Aqua!"

"Hi Venny!"

"Did you guys bring the stuff?"

"Well of course we did-"

"Have to help you get your fix somehow don't we?"

Ventus ducked under the rough hand messing up his hair, laughing at the affectionate tousling. Terra and Aqua each pulled out a 3DS and he grinned and drew his as well.

"So what are we playing first that tests the boundaries of our friendship? Mario Kart?"

"I swear to god Ven if you pick Rainbow Road on that game one more time-"

"So Mario Kart it is!"

He cheerfully ignored Aqua's glare and Terra's snicker while they synced up to play. He didn't notice the pair of topaz eyes boring into him from across the room. The three friends were happy to sprawl on the couch and play while the other party goers chattered away and drank. _This_ was what Ventus had missed. Simple bonding over video games and familiar, if a little chaotic surroundings. Pretty soon a lot of the party turned into old flames making out in a drunken daze and Aqua dozing against a snoring Terra. Ventus sighed and decided to leave them be, standing up to wander away, stepping over a giddy Riku who was arguing with Kairi on the floor about how mermaids and nymphs were totally the same thing. The hiccups didn't really sell the argument in Ventus' opinion. Axel and Saix were blatantly grinding behind the couch and Ven wasn't going to pause long enough to wonder when Saix got here. Really he wasn't going to think about those two the rest of the night if he could help it. Namine and Xion were kissing up against the couch and he was willing to bet the rest of the party were elsewhere in various states of bad decision making.

Near the door he found his twin, sitting against the wall and clearly intoxicated. His fingers were kneading light brown spikes and the boy in his lap whimpered eagerly. Ventus rolled his eyes, wondering if his twin would remember making out with Sora this time. The last 5 or 6 times they'd woken up practically cuddling and Roxas still denied anything happening between them. He carefully stepped around the pair that were very obviously tasting each other, drool dripping down their chins and quiet noises of enjoyment muffled by lips and tongue. _Poor Sora_, Ventus thought when he finally stepped outside. His twin was an idiot a lot of the time. The brunette was clearly infatuated even when sober and Roxas had absolutely no idea. Then again he wasn't a relationship expert himself since he'd never even had a date.

A low sigh escaped his lips and he looked up at the stars wondering what he was going to do with himself. He'd slept on the way over and getting drunk wasn't really fun for him. Not to mention he liked remembering what happened during the weekend. He really should have been more careful about being alone because a certain someone had been waiting all night to pounce. A startled yelp that no one else was going to hear was the only response he could make before a rather annoyed Vanitas dragged him off.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up."

"Vanitas _stop_!"

"Make me."

No amount of pulling would do anything more than earn him a bruise around the wrist so Ventus just groaned and went along with him. Eventually they came to a beach, pale sand shifting under their feet and making Ventus stumble trying to keep up with the taller Vanitas.

"At least walk slower!"

"Keep up!"

Finally he was yanked forward and just fell onto his back in the sand, sighing in annoyance while Vani glared down at him with his arms crossed.

"What did you drag me here for?"

"Shut up and watch."

"Watch wha- huh?"

From his place on the ground, Ventus had a flawless view of the open sky over the waves. Vanitas' scowling face and spiky hair was suddenly framed in an array of light, streaking across the sky like shining birds all flying south.

"Wh- Why?"

"Why what? You missed the last one and said something stupid about staying up all night for the next shower."

"You remembered that?"

"Yeah. You went off on it for months. Wanted to be an astrologer so you could see all of the stupid light shows to make up for sleeping through one. Am I really the only one who pays you any attention?"

Vanitas sat next to him, looking as pissed as ever and Ventus swallowed.

"I guess so."

"Hmph.. Some friends you've got then."

Ven sighed. Vanitas was always making jabs at him, or his friends. He was used to that. what he wasn't used to was the dark haired boy being so... Thoughtful?

"Thanks..."

He got a snort in response, dark brows furrowing in irritation, or at least that's what it looked like.

"It's just a bunch of stupid sky lights."

"But you remembered I wanted to see the stupid sky lights. So thanks."

Vanitas stood up suddenly, not bothering to answer Ventus. The blond didn't need to ask where he was going, he already knew but he was still disappointed in a weird way. Vanitas never did anything nice for him so confused as he was, he was also enjoying it.

"You don't have to go back yet."

"You don't care either way right?"

Ventus was about to object but then realized what Vanitas was talking about. Blue eyes stared into the back of Van's head, wondering why he was that bothered by a snide comment. People were always telling him stuff like that. So why did it only bother him when it was Ventus? The blond wanted to let the angry man leave. To just enjoy the already fading moment here in the sand... but-

"Vani wait..."

As soon as the male paused Ven groaned to himself and let his pride go.

"I'm sorry."

Vanitas looked back over at him, expression guarded. Obviously he didn't put it passed this new Ventus to still have something harsh to say. The blond cringed a bit wondering if he really had hurt Van's trust. If Vanitas had trusted him at all. Then again he was the only one who didn't treat Vanitas like some kind of plague. All the years of abuse and yet Ventus never told the other boy he hated him, or that he was an awful person like most people did. Slowly, very slowly Vanitas came back and sat down next to Ventus again. Arms crossed over his knees and scowling like he hated being next to the blond.

"I wasn't just fucking with you when I said I missed you. When you're not around I'm as invisible as you are."

Ventus blinked in surprise and sat up, trying to get a look at Vani's face but the ravenette wasn't having it. Pushing him away with a hand on the blue eyed boy's cheek.

"Get away! What are you trying to do Ventus?!"

"I just wanted to see if you were serious!"

"Yeah right, sure you were!"

The blond gave up as the older boy scoffed at him. Vanitas didn't seem to be lying? It was a weird kind of moment between them now and suddenly Ventus could feel sweat on his palms and he swallowed nervously before talking, speaking in a nonchalant tone like he didn't care but since it was so at odds with his usual voice it only drew more attention to the words passing his lips.

"I guess I might have missed you too. Being pestered all the time makes things interesting..."

The boy next to him cocked his head in response, golden eyes burning into his carefully neutral expression until it was stained with nervous red.

"What are you staring at?"

"You."

"Oh wow thanks you're so helpful Vani."

"You're welcome."

Ventus scowled at the apathetic response and got up, bending over to dust himself off. He should have known Vanitas was just trying to mess with him, the guy did it all day every day when he was around.

"Nice view."

"Take a picture, jerk."

The shutter sound had Ventus wheeling in alarm, tackling the other guy to try and grab the cellphone he had out. Bodies crashed into sand, kicking up dust while each grabbed at and tried to wrestle control over the other.

"Delete it!"

"You told me to take it!"

A few minutes in and the phone wasn't even the target anymore, they were just wrestling for the sake of it, and once again Vanitas proved to be stronger, triumphantly grinning down at Ventus, panting in exhaustion and successfully pinned to the sand. He watched the boy above him in irritation, light blue looking away from mischievous gold. Van was straddling his hips and holding his wrists down above his head. This position was... embarrassing. Looking away apparently didn't deter the guy from teasing him since he just took advantage of Ven's exposed neck, and Ven was whining and squirming while the tip of a tongue traced the muscles of his throat.


	3. Chapter 3 XXX

"Vanitas don't!"

"Look at me then."

Ven just ground his teeth and the set of his jaw told Van all he needed to know. Ventus tensed up when he felt a brush of breath against his ear, Vanitas whispering to him and ignoring the bright pink that flared across his face.

"I'm going to leave nice dark kiss marks all over your neck if you don't look over here... And then I'm going to nibble on you until you start moaning. Oh and then Ventus I'll start undressing you, and after that your whole body is my canvas, and my tongue will be the paintbrush."

Ventus whimpered as teeth grazed his ear, the quiet seductive voice leaving a very vivid image of something very very lewd happening to him. Still, he refused to look. Vanitas wasn't going to be able to bully him forever. Defiantly glaring into the sand beside them, hearing and feeling Vanitas' sigh of displeasure.

"Well then if you want to be punished I won't complain.."

He was bluffing he had to be, but a pair of stubborn lips attached themselves to the side of Ven's neck and started to suck. Gently at first, drawing a few quiet whines of annoyance out of the blond, and then more roughly.

* * *

Soon they both were breathing heavier, Vanitas mapping out all the most sensitive patches of Ven's neck, starting to really enjoy this slow torture. He gave the boy beneath him a good slow lick over those marks, catching the lobe of his ear in his teeth and sucking. To his surprise the whines turned into a soft moan and squirming turned into trembling. Oh now this was unusual... A wide grin crossed his face and ideas started blooming in his head. Oh the sinful things he wanted to do tonight...

* * *

Ventus almost swore at how much his body was tingling. The joke should be over soon right? How much longer did Vani intend to taunt him like this? Whining in protest only to be stopped when Vanitas' actions sent a small surge of pleasure down his spine. Before he could stop himself he moaned over the sensation and felt his tormentor pause a moment. He knew without looking exactly what kind of grin he was making when he pulled back. Ventus took a breath to steady his voice, about to snap at Van because this wasn't funny anymore, when his breath hitched and he gasped. He couldn't help it when the raven carefully rocked his hips forward. Slowly, painfully slowly, their bodies rubbed against each other and Ven could feel the heat building in him. He'd bite his lip until it bled to hold back the moans he knew Vanitas was trying to drag out of him.

"You're getting hard Ven."

"Sh-shut up!"

His voice cracked and he scowled when Vanitas' hips stopped moving, just to torment him more.

"This is your kink then huh? Sex on the beach with a guy you hate?"

"No!"

"Then why are you enjoying this so much?"

"I'm not!"

"Oh? I guess I'll just stop then.."

Ventus whined when the warm body that had been pressed against him was not touching him anymore. Vanitas was still holding him down he was also holding himself up, above Ventus, smirking like the demon he was. The blond could only squirm, he refused to admit out loud that he wanted Vanitas to continue. He didn't even want to admit that to himself.

"You sure I shouldn't keep going Ven?"

"F-fuck you!"

"Hmm but that's your job isn't it?"

Ventus scowled, trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks and the laughter ringing in his ears. Vanitas was always like this it was awful. He struggled against the hands holding him and then sighed, looking up into amused golden eyes and giving him the angriest glare he could muster while being pinned down and a little aroused.

"Cute..."

* * *

Ventus sighed in annoyance and looked away again, exposing that marked up neck and Vani couldn't help but lean down and drag his teeth along the sensitive skin. The blond beneath him twitched and muffled the moans trying to escape him. Holding his wrists together with one hand so he could add some fingers to the teasing, Vanitas chuckled into his sensitive ear, tracing the shell oh so slowly with his tongue and lifting Ven's shirt while exploring beneath it. Ventus was a skinny little thing, not much muscle to trace but plenty of soft sensitive places. The darker boy adored the way he wiggled under his hand, lifting himself into the supposedly unwelcome touch. Oh he seemed willing right now. So very willing. Still he was stubbornly refusing to beg, well he'd just have to make Ventus want even more then.

Van grinned down at his prey, yanking that shirt over sun kissed hair, but not off his arms. Instead tying his wrists together and watching him squirm. Ventus was starting to lose control, letting out quiet whimpers of want and rubbing his thighs together to try and get any friction he could for the bulge growing in his pants. The taller male groaned a little, such a tiny little brat. He was totally a dork, not sexy at all, so why was his own cock already straining against his pants? He wanted to fuck Ventus, and he wanted to fuck him hard.

"Heh.. You look good all worked up like that."

"V-Vanitas.. This... it's not funny!"

"I know.. But you're like this too..."

Ventus gasped and choked out a moan when his hardness was groped, Vanitas mercilessly squeezing him through his clothes, and it hurt dammit but at the same time those rough fingers promised ecstasy if he gave in.

"Ah- fuck!"

Vanitas' low chuckle bubbled around him and he wasn't sure if he loved or hated the noise at this point. Opening blue eyes, starting to cloud over with lust when the hand retreated and Van sat himself on his hips again, leaning back and starting to unbutton his shirt. Embarrassing as it was Ven couldn't help but oogle at him, watching the muscles of his chest be revealed an inch at a time, even when their hips started rocking together again he just moaned up at Van, bucking upwards but not able to tear his eyes away from the sight. The shirt slid off his shoulders and the grinning boy leaned down, their noses brushing together.

"You enjoying the show there Ventus?"

"You're a teasing asshole."

"I'd be a lot nicer if you'd tell me what you want."

"What I want?"

"Yes Ventus, tell me what you want me to do to you~"

The blond turned his head away again, face bright pink. This time not pride but shyness fueling the avoidance. It was too cute, here they were half naked, grinding in the sand and Ventus couldn't bring himself to say the word 'sex'? Vanitas would have tortured him more if he wasn't also so needy. Kissing at Ven's collarbone with a sigh, hands massaging his slim hips and rubbing up and down his sides.

"Then... If I do something you don't want just tell me to stop."

Ventus only shivered, Van's lips moving lower to explore the boy's exposed body. Ven offered no complaints even though he'd been given the option to. In this case Vanitas took his silence as consent, sliding his hands upward to pinch at the hard nubs on his chest, earning a much louder moan than before. Ven's pert little nipples were really that sensitive? In that case... the tiny twink beneath him arched himself closer when Vanitas closed his mouth over the rosy bud, suckling and nipping at it until he whimpered and squirmed.

"V-Vanitas!"

"What is it Venny?"

"M-more..."

Van wasn't sure he heard right with the boy beneath him mumbling and moving around so much. Tracing his hands lower to play with Ven's waistband, asking in a low voice,

"What was that Ventus?"

"Oh you asshole, touch me more damn you!"

The ebony haired male froze, in shock for a moment. To hear Ven shouting something obscene was nigh unheard of. He was such a polite young man. The pause only prompted a string of cursing and an aggressive buck of the hips from the blond. He shook his head and laughed, snapped out of his moment and shoved Ven's hips back into the dirt, continuing his exploration much to Ventus' impatience. Vanitas dragged his lips downward, leaving a trail of wet kisses along his abdomen, hooking his fingers into Ven's pants and yanking them off roughly.

Immediately the blond's member, already dripping with precum was straining against the boxers that held it. Ven's relieved sigh at the loss of restriction turned into a pleasured gasp, the boxers between them offered almost no protection against the wet heat of the tongue brushing its underside. His hips jerked against Vanitas' hands, already holding him still while that tongue slid up to swirl around the dripping head of Ven's cock. His moans made it clear he wasn't used to lust, and with the way he was squirming at just a little stimulation made Van wonder if he might be a virgin. Sucking him a bit even through the cloth had Ventus panting eagerly, toes curling. He'd cum if Van didn't let him cool down a bit, and the demon wasn't having that.

Sitting up to the sound of dismay and frustration with his tongue still sticking out of his smirk, Vani put one hand behind Ven's head and silenced his complaints with a forceful kiss. He tasted so sweet, like honey and ice cream. It was no contest between them of who dominated the other, Ven's lips and tongue yielding immediately to the aggressive attack. When he finally pulled back to let the blond breathe their tongues were linked with a chain of saliva, and Ventus' body didn't look like it could take much more teasing.

"I'm making you wait a bit longer Ventus.. I've licked enough dust off you already to know I don't want to fuck you in the sand."


	4. Chapter 4 XXX

The blond boy only swallowed and nodded, mumbling and rubbing his legs together again. Vanitas untied the shirt around his wrists and stood up, pulling Ven to his feet. A nearby life guard shack was about to be broken into. Normally Ventus would have complained about the tiny space and the rough table he was shoved onto, but at the moment the heat in his body needed an outlet and this was better than the beach at least. His boxers were tossed aside and his legs hiked up around Van's waist. He held onto his shoulders, their lips meeting again while the clink of a belt signaled Vanitas' pants coming off. Ventus could feel Van reaching for something on a shelf, confused when Vani had suddenly decided now was a wonderful time to pull away and put lotion on his hands. That was probably for sun burns or something why was he oh-! Ven's yelp of surprise when that cool slick liquid was poured onto his lap made Vanitas snicker. He didn't get a shot to complain however, the golden eyed boy eagerly smearing the makeshift lubricant. Ventus shuddered when the hand pleasantly gliding down his length slid lower to the tight ring of muscle beneath it. He'd realized awhile ago that he'd be having Vanitas inside him but when even just one finger pressed in he cried out and dug his nails into the shoulders he was gripping, earning a low hiss from his partner.

"Dammit Ventus relax a bit."

"It hurts!"

"I'm being as gentle as I can, stop clamping down on my finger or we're not going to get anywhere!"

Ven grimaced when he wiggled the digit, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to stop tensing, shaky breaths signaled his shift from pain into mild discomfort. Why was Vani so testy anyway? He's not the one about to taking some other guy's- Why is that thing so big?! Ventus swallowed and trembled, unconsciously hugging Van tighter when he glanced at the other guy's very visible erection. Well he only had boxers on so the entire thick length was on display. How was that supposed to fit? Van grunted and pressed his fingers deeper, leaning closer to whisper as if to comfort the nervous teen.

"I'm going to stretch you out good okay?"

"Why?"

"The hell do you mean why? I don't want to hurt you."

"You're selfish why do you care?"

Vanitas sighed at that, adding a finger and a decent amount more of the lotion he'd found, scowling at the brat that was cringing. His own need was being neglected for this boy and he was ungrateful enough to ask why?

"Because I want you to enjoy this too, idiot."

"_Why?_"

"I swear if you say why one more time-"

"Just answer!"

"Because I like this! I like this, and I like you, and if you don't like it you're not going to want to do it again!"

Ventus' blue eyes widened, staring into glaring gold and finding no hint of a lie. He was so distracted by this he almost forgot to flinch when a third finger was suddenly inside him, scissoring and stretching. Actually now he'd stopped tensing it almost felt good. A quiet pleased sigh slipping past his lips when the pain completely ebbed. Vanitas' fingers moving quicker, digging deep, and when the wriggling digits curled into a certain spot Ventus couldn't help but gasp and buck against that hand. Oh he wanted to prolong that addictive sensation, and Van seemed to want to help, stroking that spot over and over while a string of moans lined with swears started tumbling from Ven's swollen lips.

* * *

Van had to admit this just on it's own was hot. Ventus twitching from just Van's fingers in his ass, face all flushed and whenever those pretty blue eyes fluttered open to look at him they were glazed over with lust. He couldn't wait anymore, withdrawing his fingers to mewling whines of protest that quieted into shy anticipation. Ventus must have realized why he'd stopped fingering him. He reached for the lotion again but a hand grabbed his wrist and he scowled. Did Ven want to stop NOW? The pink faced nervous look on the blond's face said otherwise, Ventus snatching up the lotion himself and pouring it on his hands. Van narrowed his eyes until Ven's toe hooked the waistband of his boxers and forced them to the floor. The blond wanted to do this one thing for the boy who'd set his own pleasure aside to make sure they both were moaning in the end. Vanitas wasn't going to argue when those clumsy hands, coated in lotion wrapped around his length. Amateur was putting it nicely if he was going to judge Ven's skill. Still, the sloppy hand job was enough to coat his dick in slippery lotion, brushing the blond boy's hands away and chuckling in his ear while he got into position.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to use your hands."

* * *

Ven stuck his tongue out at him, wrapping his thighs around Van's waist and his arms around his neck. Slowly pressure was put on that tight entrance, Ventus crying out in pain when the head finally penetrated. This was much bigger than Van's fingers and he tensed up again instinctively. A grunt in his ear was followed by a hissed reminder to relax, and he shuddered. He could feel the tension in the older boy's shoulders, the amount of will it must be taking him to wait for Ventus, he'd never thought the darker boy to be so patient before. Slowly, achingly slowly he was stretched and filled, Vanitas sighing against his neck.

"Dammit you're tight Ven.."

"I-is that a good thing?"

"It feels amazing right now but you're gonna be sore as hell tomorrow."

"V-Vani?"

"What?"

"Move.."

* * *

He didn't have to be told twice. Ventus was still cringing but now that he'd started he didn't think he could stop anymore. Hips rolling forward and letting out a quiet groan. Even this slow Ven's little hole was amazing. Tight and hot around his throbbing dick. Ventus wasn't enjoying this nearly as much, not yet anyway. Van could help with that, reaching down to pump the smaller male's length. Nipping at his cute sensitive ears and remembering how much Ven had enjoyed having his nipples teased those were attacked next.

* * *

It was uncomfortable to be filled and emptied like this. He knew he'd like the friction once he adjusted so he made sure to stay relaxed. Then Vanitas moaned against his ear and he realized just how sexy a voice could sound. Teeth scraped his ear and then lips latched onto one of the nubs on his chest and he squealed, gripping ebony spikes and tugging on them. He didn't know why he was doing that, his body wasn't really listening to him anymore as their hips began to smack together faster, a rhythm of pleasure dancing up his spine. The grunt of pain Vanitas made didn't deter him from the death grip on his hair, and lust filled orbs of molten gold glared into his own pleasure filled pair of oceans.

"You like to pull hair then?"

Suddenly he gasped as his head was yanked backwards, a fist gripping his own spikes and the sudden pain mixed with the pleasure wracking his body and he moaned so loud his throat hurt. In a second all his shame vanished, shyness replaced with a burning need to get off. How long had he been teased tonight? Too long.

"Oh fuck Vanitas! Oh it feels good! Ah y-yess~ Don't stop! More Vani more!"

* * *

The ravenette choked, faltering in shock for second but making up for it with a violent burst in speed and aggression. Ven's moans, his ass, the flushed face and the way he was begging and panting underneath him were far too hot. He couldn't help but meet those demands, releasing blond hair in favor of gripping slim hips, pounding as deep as he could reach, hard and fast and watching the blond's head roll back in blissful response. Screams of pleasure filled the tiny room, and Van couldn't tell if he was enjoying the voice or the ass mercilessly clamping down on him more.

"OH YeS LikE ThAT! Oh MY GOd! OH HOLy FUcK! VAN I TAS ~"

"F-fuck! Ventus!"

He could feel himself getting close, and it looked like the rough sex was getting Venny off too. Changing angles quickly, looking for that spot he knew was in there. If Ventus was screaming now then- Ven's whole body jerked when he slammed into his prostate, breath hitching and a choked cry of pleasure accompanied the return of the death grip and tugging on his hair.

"OH GOD, AGAIN VANI! PLEASE! DO IT AGAIN! MM~! IM ALMOST THERE!"

Wordlessly Vanitas obeyed, slamming right into that sweetspot, watching Ven's lust consumed body twitch.

* * *

Oh Ventus was drowning in pleasure. His head spun and everytime Van hit that spot white flashed across his vision. It was sudden and it was violent, his vision went completely white and his body jerked. It felt like electricity shooting up his spine and for a moment pure pleasure flooded his mind. Thick white spilled from his dick and all over them. Vanitas thrusted like an animal while Ven's body tightened, the blond could feel the sticky heat filling his ass as Vani came. After that the tension in his body relaxed all at once and he slumped on the table, panting to get his breath back.

He felt really good. Hot and sticky maybe but he didn't remember the last time he was this relaxed. Cum covered his stomach and was splattered on Van's chest. The raven was using his hands on the table to hold himself from crushing Ventus, breathing just as heavy and looking very satisfied. Ven had been too busy enjoying his orgasm to watch Van's face. What a shame it was probably gorgeous. The ravenette leaned down and kissed him, simple and sweet. It was strange, this kind of tenderness from Vanitas of all people. He'd been gentle too until Ven had begged for it rough. Their lips separated when he leaned up, and suddenly Ven found himself against the other boy's chest, being carried. He just curled up and closed his eyes, falling asleep before they'd even got back to the spot on the beach where all this started.

Ventus woke up in a bed. He was still naked and snuggled right up to a certain raven haired asshole who was also naked. When did they get back? Ven's face went bright red when he remembered the night's events and he started to try and get out of bed. Try because he failed. A pair of arms circled him and pulled him back into bed. He sighed when he felt a certain someone chuckle against the back of his neck.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh.. Nowhere I guess."

"Mhm you're staying here. You probably can't walk anyway after last night."

Did he have to sound so smug about it? They had sex yes but that's nothing to be this gleeful over. Van's slept with plenty of people hasn't he?

"So were you a virgin or a whore? Because I really couldn't tell. At the beginning I was sure virgin, but virgin's don't usually beg for it hard up their ass."

Ventus cringed and elbowed the other boy in the rib. It didn't earn him anything but a sore elbow.

"I.. That's not really any of your business!"

"If I was the first I wanna know."

"Why? Does it even matter?"

Vanitas just sighed, giving up on it and cuddling the pouting blond. They would have stayed that way a lot longer if not for the loud yowling from Sora's bedroom.

"GAH WHAT THE HELL?!"

Immediately Vani was out of bed and pulling his pants on. No one messed with his little brother. Ventus attempted to follow more slowly, finding out what Van meant about not being able to walk. Ouch.

* * *

The brunette was on the floor of his room, butt naked and glaring at the blond on the bed who was hiding behind the blanket and staring like Sora was some kind of alien.

"Roxas you jerk, you can't kick me out of my own bed! What was that even for?!"

"The hell do you mean we fucked last night?!"

"I mean you stuck your dick in me! Shit Roxas do we really have to go through this again? Dammit fine! I give up! You're so hopeless I can't believe I- Why did I ever like you?!"

Well Vanitas wasn't expecting THIS. A lot of things came to mind before Roxas and Sora fighting. In fact these two were always joined at the hip. But Sora was angry and crying and yanking his clothes on. Van had to hold back a whistle. Sora almost never got pissed and he was absolutely livid right now.

"You... You what?"

"Stupid Roxas! How the hell did you not know?! Dammit I'm not talking to you ever again! So just go back to your dumb fancy school and don't come back!"

And with that the brunette took off and slammed the front door behind him. Knowing him he'd spend a whole two days hiding. Great. He'd have to go look for him now. Roxas seemed to be in shock, staring at the place where Sora had been, as if he'd come back. Van sighed.

"Look you can go after him or you can leave but he's not going to come back if you just sit there."

Roxas shot him a glare and he stepped away from the wall to go back to his room. He'd deal with that mess later.. The other twin was on the floor, looking like a helpless puppy.

"Can't walk?"

"Nope."

"Thought so~"

* * *

Ven is pulled back up onto the bed and tossed his clothes by a smirking jerk. His lips curved into a grateful smile and he wiggled into the pants, pulling his shirt over his head.

"So now what?"

Blue eyes blinked at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Are we dating?"

"Uh... I don't know."

A sigh.. and a hand ran through ebony spikes.

"Let me rephrase.. Go out with me?"

"Why?"

"I really hate that word."

"I thought I was just-"

"A booty call? Ventus I wouldn't have been that careful with a one night bitch."

"I uh..."

"Yes or no?"

"I guess so? You're great at sex but you're kind of a jerk to me."

"I like you, obviously I treat you different."

"That was you flirting?!"

"Kind of?"

"Please don't do.. Whatever all that was anymore."

"Am I allowed to show my affections for you?"

"Sure?"

"Good. I was going to anyway."


End file.
